


Unexpected Outcome

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Jong Suk gets an unexpected call from a friend he hasn't heard from in a while and things take a turn he didn't quite foresee.





	

Jong Suk stood in line at a cafe studying a script. He needed to have the lines memorized for the next day and for some reason they just wouldn't stick in his head. The hood to his gray sweater was over his head stopping halfway across to cover his ears but still let him see. He held the sleeve in the palm of his right hand nervously chewing on his nail looking down at the papers in his other hand. 

Every other script has come easily to him but for some reason he can't get this one down. Maybe it's because he's never had to do a scene with so much sexual tension, maybe it's because he's never experienced the sexual tension the characters have. He'd prefer to chalk it up to the first one but his conscious won't let him do that to himself.

He sighs and jumps when his phone starts vibrating against his stomach in the pocket of his sweater. He shoves his script back into his bag before answering the phone. The line moves forward and he shuffles with it putting the phone to his ear.

"This is Jong Suk," he says bouncing on his heels. He's still cold, he should have worn something heavier he thinks.

"Did you miss me," a deep voice says from the other end of the line. Jong Suk smiles.

"Not particularly. You're the one calling. I'm assuming it's you who misses me," he fires back. The man on the other end laughs.

"How have you been?"

"Good, busy like you, Woo Bin-Ah," Jong Suk replies to his old friend and suddenly he's at the cafe counter. He moves the phone away from his face and covers the mic with his hand. He orders an Americano and stands to the side to wait for it with the phone at his ear again.

"I have some time now. Want to get something to eat and catch up?"

"I actually just ordered a coffee," Jong Suk replies. It's a lame excuse. One Woo Bin is likely to call him out on but he can't bring himself to willingly see the man. His heartaches at the distance but it's worse when seeing him in person and knowing the other isn't gay and isn't ever likely to reciprocate feelings.

"Good. Then you'll have something to keep you're hands warm in the taxi to my place. I making dinner since going to a restaurant is impossible with the paparazzi. See you in 20," Woo bin hangs up then and Jong Suk has no choice but to face his first love. The man he's still in love with. 

Sighing again, Jong Suk grabs his coffee, mutters a thank you at the barista and heads back into the cold to hail a cab. He shivers waiting for a taxi to stop. It takes several tries before one finally pulls up along the curb. He jumps inside and nearly spills his coffee all over his sweater in his hurry to get inside the warm cab. He tells the driver Woo Bin's address and they speed off down the road.

Jong Suk curses under his breath that Woo Bin was right. It took about 20 minutes to get to the high end flat of the older man. Jong Suk inhales deeply before ringing the doorbell and waiting for Woo bin to buzz him in. The sound startles Jong Suk but he spares no time grabbing the handle of the door and sprinting up the stairs trying to gain warmth back in his legs. Woo Bin opens the door right as he reaches the landing. He's wearing black slacks with a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows. He's got a black apron on over his clothes and Jong Suk wants to melt on the spot. But he holds himself together falling back on his acting skills.

"Wearing an apron? Really," Jong Suk teases like they're back on the School 2013 set doing embarrassing things. Woo Bin makes a painfully adorable offended face looking down at his apron. 

"I didn't want to get my clothes dirty."

Jong Suk just shakes his head and walks past Woo Bin into the apartment. He pulls his sleeves over his fingers again trying to gain warmth in them because he's already long finished the coffee to try and warm him from the inside out. 

"Cold," Woo Bin asks going back to the kitchen and Jong Suk takes a seat at the counter to watch Woo Bin finish cooking while staying out of his way.

"Yea. I didn't think it'd be so cold. It's only the beginning of October."

Woo Bin chuckles lifting a pan to toss the ingredients in it around. Jong Suk takes the time to study the other's back. His neck disappearing into broad shoulders that then give way to a nicely muscled back that's seen clearly in the way the fabric pulls taught across the center. Jong Suk's eyes continue down to settle on Woo Bin's ass, looking spectacular in the fitted black pants he decided to wear today. 

Woo Bin turns to Jong Suk and the younger averts his eyes and hopes it wasn't obvious that he was checking his friend out. Woo Bin reaches for plates in the overhead cabinet right in front of where Jong Suk is seated giving Jong Suk an excellent view of Woo Bin's crotch. A slight bulge can be seen and Jong Suk tries to look at anything but it because he doesn't know what will happen to himself if he stares at it for too long.

Woo Bin takes the plates and sets them on the counter by the stove once again turning his back to Jong Suk. Neither says anything so Woo Bin can focus on the food. He puts rice on both plates and tops it with this chicken, veggie, and sauce thing he made. It smells delicious to Jong Suk and his mouth is watering already. Woo Bin grabs silverware setting them on the plates and then lifts them. 

"Come on," he says with snap of his neck towards his dining room table. 

Jong Suk gets up and he can see the relatively small table. It's square and just big enough for two people though it came with four chairs and it's been partially set. There are napkins and glasses full of water set across from each other. Woo Bin sets the plates down in the spot laid for them and then the silverware. Jong Suk could just imagine how this would look with a couple of lit candles on the table and ambient music playing in the background. He shakes the thoughts out of his head and sits down. Woo Bin takes off his apron, hanging it on a hook near the kitchen entrance and then takes his seat as well.

"Dig in," he smiles and holds his hand out over the plate. Jong Suk nods and picks up his chopsticks. The first bite is delicious and he's glad Woo Bin forced him to come over because he hasn't had a home cooked meal in so long. He looks up and Woo Bin is looking at him expectantly. He hasn't even touched his chopsticks yet. Jong Suk smiles. 

"It's delicious."

"Thank you," Woo Bin grins and leans back to start eating, "I have a small confession to make."

Jong Suk looks up with curious eyes. He hopes he's making an actual confession but his more realistic mind tells him not to bother.

"I called you're manager to see if you were free today and when he said you were I decided to make dinner for you," Woo Bin doesn't look up and Jong Suk wonders why his face is such a mix of emotions but pushes it aside.

"Well thanks. I needed the break and a home cooked meal," Jong Suk replies, "I'm having trouble with this scene I'm supposed to do."

"You having acting trouble," Woo Bin exaggerates the words to show how impossible the scenario is and it just makes Jong Suk feel worse for being unable to portray the correct feelings for the part. This must have shown on his face because Woo Bin falls from joking to completely serious in three seconds flat.

"Seriously?"

Jong Suk nods and pushes the food around on his plate. His appetite is suddenly gone. He chugs the water and can feel Woo Bin looking at him but doesn't make eye contact.

"What's it about," Woo Bin is all serious. His voice dropping to a lower register that sends shivers down Jong Suk's spine.

"It's, uh, a scene filled with a lot of tension between me and the female lead and then we're supposed to kiss passionately," Jong Suk says in one full breath. He has a hard time talking about his failures especially with Woo Bin. 

"When was the last time you were in a relationship? Can't you draw on that experience?"

This is what Jong Suk was dreading. Telling Woo Bin that he hasn't been in a relationship since he started his acting career. Woo Bin was partly at fault for this but he doesn't need to know that. Still he hates showing just how inexperienced he really is.

"I-I've never had an experience like that."

Woo Bin looks up from his plate abruptly eyeing Jong Suk in disbelief. The younger man could have anyone he wanted. What's stopped him from having a relationship Woo Bin wonders. 

"I've just been busy with work," Jong Suk says but his voice falters and Woo Bin knows he's not giving the whole truth.

"Spill. What's going on," Woo Bin asks like any best friend would and Jong Suk is so nervous and afraid he's almost in physical pain. He can feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

"I just, uh, like someone. But he'd," it's too late, Jong Suk know he's caught but looks up at Woo Bin he tries to amend, "I mean SHE'd never like me."

Woo Bin's eyes are magnetic. The fierceness there forcing Jong Suk to stare back. He can't look away and he doesn't know what the emotion in Woo Bin's stormy eyes is but it scares him.

"Jong Suk," Woo bin's voice is huskier than normal sending more chills down Jong Suk's spine, "do you like men?"

Jong Suk tries to hide the shock he's going through at such a blunt question but fails. Instead he breaks eye contact and instead looks at the floor beside him and nods. He prepares himself for the worst. For the insults and the disgusted looks. He knows how homophobic Koreans can be and it's his main reason for keeping it secret. It's probably why he struggles so hard with the scene but he pushes that to back of his mind.

He's startled when instead of harsh words, Woo Bin stands up slightly reaching across the table to ruffle Jong Suk's hair. Jong Suk looks at his friend bewilderment clear on his face.

"I can't very well say anything when I do, too," Woo Bin replies smoothly outing himself and answering Jong Suk's question, "You know, for an actor you aren't good at hiding your emotions."

Woo Bin chuckles and continues eating but after all that emotional stress Jong Suk can't force any more food down his throat and instead watches Woo Bin.

"So who's this guy who'd never return you're feelings?"

"Its...It's no one," Jong Suk replies. Woo Bin nods and stands up stretching out of the chair and Jong Suk stands as well.

"I should get going. I want to catch some extra sleep," Jong Suk says and walks passed Woo Bin towards the door. Woo Bin grabs Jong Suk's wrist and pulling the younger man towards the wall and putting his arm on the wall beside Jong Suk's head blocking him from the door.

"Woo-Woo Bin Ah, what are you doing?"

"Tell me honestly, do you like me? Say no, that it's someone else and I'll let you go. But you have no idea what you do to me," his voice is a low whisper that makes Jong Suk visibly shudder. He doesn't say anything; just looks at the floor trying to avoid Woo Bin's eyes. Woo Bin uses his free hand to lift Jong Suk's chin and force the other to make eye contact. 

Woo Bin's eyes hold the fierceness again and Jong Suk doesn't know what to do. He feels himself panicking, his mind basically shutting down. His eyes flick back and forth across Woo Bin's face and Woo Bin decides he can't handle it anymore. He leans in pressing his lips softly to Jong Suk's. He doesn't want to scare him off but he needs this and badly.

Jong Suk blinks for a few moments unable to respond from shock and by the time he's decided to lose himself in the kiss Woo Bin pulls away. Woo Bin opens his mouth to speak but Jong Suk doesn't let him as he reattaches their lips and wraps his arms around Woo Bin's waist. That's all the consent Woo Bin needs to push Jong Suk against the wall and entangle his fingers in Jong Suk's soft brown locks. 

Woo Bin sucks on Jong Suk's plump bottom lip enjoying the feeling of having it in his mouth before biting it softly and pushing his tongue past into Jong Suk's mouth. Jong Suk presses his body closer to Woo Bin's. He wants to feel every inch of the older and never let go. The kiss makes him go weak in the knees and Woo Bin and the wall are holding him up. They finally break away for air but don't separate apart from their lips both refusing to let their tight grips go. Woo Bin leans his forehead against Jong Suk's and smiles.

"I've been wanting to do that forever," Woo Bin laughs breathlessly.

"Then why didn't you," Jong Suk pants back closing his eyes enjoying the feeling of being close. Woo Bin doesn't let them catch their breathe for long before his lips are attacking Jong Suk's again though Jong Suk doesn't complain. This time Jong Suk sucks on Woo Bin's lip and Woo Bin let's out a lewd moan and grinds his hips into Jong Suk's.

Jong Suk moans and then Woo Bin has the young back against the wall and he's rutting into him unable to control himself. It's been so long since either has had a release and even longer since it was with someone else. Woo Bin breaks the kiss just long enough to pull Jong Suk's sweater off revealing a thin V neck t-shirt and then traps them again in a kiss. Jong Suk attempts to take off Woo Bin's shirt but his trembling fingers are no match for the small buttons. Woo Bin gets so frustrated he just rips the shirt open popping the buttons off revealing a black wife beater underneath.

Jong Suk pulls the shirt out of Woo Bin's pants and runs his fingers over the toned abs there and up to Woo Bin's nipples. He gives them an experimental squeeze and when Woo Bin moans he does it again rolling the nipples slightly between his finger tips. 

"Bed. Now," Woo Bin grunts picking up Jong Suk by the ass forcing Jong Suk to wrap his arms and legs around Woo Bin. Jong Suk attacks Woo Bin's neck with kisses and love bites while Woo Bin focuses on getting them into his room without running into anything though he finds the task more difficult with Jong Suk sucking a hickey right below his ear. 

Woo Bin drops Jong Suk on his bed before pulling his wife beater over his head. He smiles evilly before slowly unbuckling his belt. His eyes never leave Jong Suk's as he snaps the belt out of the loops and loves the shudder that runs through Jong Suk's body. He slowly unbuttons his pants and pulls them down even more slowly. Jong Suk groans and rubs himself through his own tight jeans and Woo Bin decides it's time to stop teasing. He pushes his pants down and off followed by his boxers just as quickly and he shivers at the cold air mingles with the heat from his cock.

Jong Suk throws his V neck off and begins on his jeans tossing those to the side too but he hesitates at his boxers suddenly feeling very inadequate when presented with Woo Bin's girth and chiseled body. Woo Bin climbs over Jong Suk letting his fingers drag up the younger's body and loves the reaction from Jong Suk. Woo Bin kisses Jong Suk again and plays with his nipple in one hand eliciting delicious groans from Jong Suk. 

Woo Bin kisses his way down Jong Suk's neck leaving a nice hickey at his collar bones and continuing down. He swirls his tongue around one of his nipples a few times and continues down. His hand plays in Jong Suk's happy trail while his tongue licks around the edge of Jong Suk's boxers. 

"Woo Bin," he pants, "stop teasing."

Woo Bin, for once, obeys the younger boy and pulls down his boxers throwing them off the bed to land forgotten on Woo Bin's dresser. Woo Bin looks up at Jong Suk locking eyes as he takes the tip in his mouth. Jong Suk squeezes his eyes shut but Woo Bin won't be having that. He pulls Jong Suk's dick out of his mouth and Jong Suk whines.

"Don't close your eyes. Look at me, I want to see your eyes."

Jong Suk obeys though he finds it embarrassing he can't ignore Woo Bin's commanding voice and he can't think of anything but those few seconds Woo Bin's mouth was wrapped around his dick. Woo Bin bobs up and down easily able to fit his mouth around Jong Suk's modest cock. Woo Bin loves that it just barely fits that it hits the back of his throat lightly and the noises Jong Suk makes when it does. Jong Suk wraps his fingers in Woo Bin's hair and pulls on it.

"I-I'm so close," Jong Suk moans. Woo Bin takes that as his cue to release Jong Suk's cock and reach for the lube in his bed side table. Woo Bin spreads it generously on his fingers before leaning down to kiss Jong Suk once more to distract him. Woo Bin circles Jong Suk's whole gently before pushing the digit in. He sinks it in all the way before waiting to let Jong Suk adjust. 

Jong Suk wiggles his ass to show he's ready for it to move and Woo Bin starts probing around inside to find his prostate. He knows he's hit the sensitive bundle when Jong Suk gasps and pulls his down Woo Bin's back leaving angry red lines. Woo Bin grins and uses his finger to hit around that spot without actually touching it. He pushes another finger in and Jong Suk hisses but Woo Bin his his prostate and the hissing turns into a groan instantly. 

Woo Bin sucks another hickey on the side of Jong Suk's neck loving the feeling of Jong Suk's body reacting to him. He pushes in the third finger and Jong Suk is gripping the sheets but he loosens up quickly with few more prods to the sensitive bundle of nerves within him.

"Woo Bin. Now, please."

He doesn't need to be told twice. He pulls his fingers out and sits up to lube his own cock up. He sits on his knees between Jong Suk's legs and decides to push Jong Suk's legs up to his chest. He makes Jong Suk hold them up revealing his ass quite well. Jong Suk blushes; he doesn't like this position he feels exposed but from the way Woo Bin is staring at him he thinks he could come to love it. 

Woo Bin pushes the tip of his dick slowly into Jong Suk. Jong Suk hisses considering Woo Bin's cock is definitely bigger than three of his fingers. Woo Bin leans down to pepper Jong Suk in small kisses as he continues pushing in. He doesn't stop until he's fully inside and then he rests his head on Jong Suk's chest letting him get used to the feeling of being filled.

Jong Suk wiggles his ass to show he's ready making Woo Bin groan. It'd been hard to stay still for so long and with the go ahead Woo Bin doesn't hesitate to grab onto Jong Suk's hips to pull out and slam back into him. Jong Suk groans mingle with Woo Bin's as Woo Bin sets a fast pace. Jong Suk braces himself against the headboard by laying his palms flat against it and pushing on it with every thrust up. 

It doesn't take long for Woo Bin's thrust to became erratic and Jong Suk reaches his hand down to stroke it in time to Woo Bin's thrusts. The moans increase in both frequency and volume.

"Woo Bin," Jong Suk nearly yells as he comes over his own stomach and hand. Woo Bin grins again before leaning down to lick a bit of the cum off of Jong Suk's stomach still thrusting and close to his own release. Jong Suk continues rocking his hips to meet Woo Bin's and each thrust feels like a new orgasm with his body still sensitive. Woo Bin thrusts a few more times before he's coming with Jong Suk's names on his lips. He thrusts shallowly until he's gone completely soft before pulling out and laying down next to Jong Suk.

They don't say anything as they lay there catching their breath. Woo Bin rolls over and takes Jong Suk into his arm nuzzling into his neck and inhaling his smell. Jong Suk puts his hand on his forehead the reality of what just happened fully hitting him.

"Woo Bin ah," he says softly.

"I love you, Jong Suk," Woo Bin replies. His eyes closed as he happily cuddles with Jong Suk. When Jong Suk doesn't say anything he lays a small kiss on the younger's shoulder before looking up at him. Jong Suk's eyes are watery with tears about to spill over at any second.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Jong Suk shakes his head and inhales a shaky breath, "Nothing. I love you too."

Woo Bin smiles happy to hear the words he's wanted for so long. Jong Suk rolls over pressing his body flat against Woo Bin's smearing his cum over it and presses his face against Woo Bin's collar bones and neck.

"We should shower," Jong Suk's muffled voice wafts up to Woo Bin. Woo Bin tightens his arms around Jong Suk.

"Sleep first. Shower later."


End file.
